


Why are there two Poodles in front of me, if I only have one?

by k_haruyuki



Series: Haruyuki's Fluff Challenge [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Chef Victor Nikiforov, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Gamer Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri Writes Fanfiction, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Romantic Comedy, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Youtuber Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: In times of Covid-19 Pandemic, Yuuri Katsuki is a gamer who makes money streaming on YouTube. He had a monotonous life, until he found in his backyard not only Vicchan, but another completely identical poodle, who does not hesitate to feel at home. Unbeknownst to him, the same thing happens with his new neighbor, who discovers a little poodle in addition to his Makkachin.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Makkachin & Vicchan (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Series: Haruyuki's Fluff Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Why are there two Poodles in front of me, if I only have one?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a Brazilian Trending Topic about cats multiplying I saw on Twitter 2 weeks ago for this. 
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.

" _Good evening, I am Katsuki and we are currently preparing for our daily Live Streaming. In these pandemic times, I hope everyone is well and do not forget to respect the safety rules established by your city government. Today is Saturday, which means we’re going to do the Game Review of the week. The chosen one is Persona 5 Royal, which I have for PS4. On the screen, I’ll start showing the beginning of the game, where I’ll translate what is written into English Do not forget to leave your likes and comments, and if you are not registered yet, just click on the button and activate the bell to receive notifications._

**…**

_And with that, we finish one more Live Streaming and I would like to ask your opinions about the game in the comments. I want to take the opportunity to inform you that I was challenged to play Fate/Extra for PSP with the character Caster on both routes plus Shiki. Just tune in tomorrow at the same time as always, at 10 pm. Until tomorrow, guys. Ja mata ne!_ "

**…**

_"Good evening, man name is Katsuki and we are currently preparing for our daily Live Streaming. Today, Sunday, is the day to be challenged and this time, we have the game Fate/Extra with the character Caster with the two routes plus Shiki for PSP. But I’m using a version I acquired for PSVita. While we are in the prologue, I will explain a little about the Type-moon Fate series and this version._

…

_Playing with Caster, Tamamo-no-Mae, is considered to be playing in Hard mode, so my suggestion to level up it is to abuse the respawns of each stage and try to study the movement patterns of each opponent to successfully perform triple sequences that entitle you to an extra attack._

**…**

_The first three enemies are the same for both routes. We have Rider, Archer and Caster. In the second part, Assassin and Saber are also the same, but Berserker and Lancer change according to the route you chose, after all both Rin and Rani are masters too. As I will start with Rin, Rani will become my enemy. But first I need to face the creepy clown..._

**...**

_Shiki is this character that originally belongs to Kara no Kyoukai also from Type-moon and sincerely, it is more difficult than the Last Boss, so ... good luck!_

**…**

_Blonde Rin Tohsaka. Oh my god ..._

**...**

_Now we will choose the route of the Rani, where we have two interesting characters, as Arcueid, which belongs to Tsukihime and Lancer from Fate/Stay Night - beyond the Archer, which can become your servant at the beginning of the game - who becomes Rin's servant._

**…**

_And that's it. The challenge of both routes with Shiki using Caster with no deaths was successfully completed. On my social media, I am just posting the poll for you to choose the game where I will start the detonation tomorrow night. Ja mata ne! "_

**…**

I let out a long breath, dropping the PSVita on the table and getting up from the chair, going to the fridge and taking a bottle of cold water, drinking long sips from it. Wiping my mouth, I look at the clock. my cell phone and letting out a long sigh when it is more than 3 in the morning.

"Let's end the day," I say, returning to the living room.

I turn off my computer, my laptop, the PSP and the monitor and pick up a card with cigarettes, my lighter, my cell phone and a sweater, going to the door and opening it.

"Vicchan!" I call, opening and laughing as I watch my Toy Poodle run out. 

As he explores my yard, I light a cigarette and sit on the stairs, looking at the cloudy sky and enjoying the silence for a while until I take out my cell phone and put my favorite Japanese singer in. 

A long time after I finish smoking, I smile when I see Vicchan approaches me and lies on my lap, panting. I use my right hand to scracth him behind his ears, waiting until my cell phone battery dies and he falls asleep there, so it’s time to return inside with him in my arms. 

But before entering the house, I realize that the light outside the neighbor's house is on, to my surprise, because as far as I knew, the house was to be rented some time ago.

_Did someone move to it and I didn't notice?_

I shrug and I walk into my house, turning off the lights in the rooms and leaving Vicchan on my bed. I take a shower and put on my pajamas, finally going to sleep.

" _Oyasumi_ , Vicchan." 

**…**

I wake up minutes after noon with Vicchan licking my face, and go to the kitchen for a sandwich and tea, putting some food and water for Vicchan. While I'm still eating, I turn on my PSVita and start playing on it to run out of battery, something that doesn't take long to happen. Upon hearing Vicchan's barking, I go to the door and leave it open, watching him go out to my yard with a smile on his face.

I turn on my PC while loading the PSP and check my email, social media on my YouTube channel and access some internet sites to make some purchases. I get up and grab my cigarette pack and lighter, going outside to smoke one. I watch my Poodle running around my yard, regretting the fact that I can't go out with him because of the Lockdown caused by the Covid-19 pandemic. 

But then I widen my eyes and gasp when I realize that I am seeing not a Poodle but two small brown-haired Poodles playing in my backyard. 

_Wait, what?_

"Vicchan!" I call, taking the cigarette out of my mouth and placing it in the hanging empty vase that I always use to put out after I’m done smoking.

To my surprise, one of the little Poodles barks and comes towards me, followed by the other. I notice that this one has a pink collar, which makes me deduce that it is a female and that it already has an owner.

"Hello, little one." I say, holding out my hand for her to smell, which she does before licking it excitedly. "Hmm. Where did you come from?"

But when I check the collar, I don't see any identification. And then, Vicchan barks before entering the house, something that the other Poodle also does and I see them both drinking water. In the kitchen, I wash my hands and mouth in the sink, putting a dog food and more water for them right after, noting curiously that the pink-collar Poodle also eats. Vicchan barks again and runs off to my room, being followed by the other Poodle, and when I go there, I see her trying to climb on my bed, until she did it, and... _lie down next to Vicchan?_

_What the hell?_

I walk away from the door, scratching my head and returning to my PC, sitting on the chair with a long sigh and getting ready to type in a new fanfic and maybe even today publish on AO3. Cracking my fingers, I put to play my favorite singer, Suga Shikao.

**...**

_With the sweat and cold wind that night marking my skin, I sit on the bench in that empty park, watching my panting become smoke, which soon tends to disappear. Wearing only jeans, a pair of sneakers and a plain blue T-shirt, I was not prepared to spend cold nights in an environment like that. The money I have I need to save for food, and I ask myself if I should eat some of my dinner, which I managed to get ready before 'that' happened. I look at the box in my hand and open it, realizing it was all messed up._

_"As if a miracle could happen ..." I start to say, stopping to see the round face of a little girl leaning on her little hands._

_She looks at me curiously, and I smile at her, finding the pair of pigtails in her black hair cute._

_"Hello?" I say, topping the box._

_"Hello." she says, holding out her little left hand. “I'm hungry.”_

_“Ehhhh?” I ask, scared._

_What should I do? But ..._

_“Then open your mouth.” I say, giving a sigh._

_She obeys and I open the box, breaking a piece of omelet and giving it to her mouth. She chews, touching her cheeks and swallowing._

_“Delicious!” She says, with a wide smile._

_“I'm glad you liked it.” I say, taking some rice and giving it to her._

_She chews and swallows, and then she asks me._

_“Onii-chan did you made it?”_

_"Yes." I reply, sitting on the bench and giving her my lunch box to eat._

_"Wow, Onii-chan is a genius!" She says, smiling, and then I notice something._

_"Where are your parents, little girl?" I ask, causing her to lose her smile._

_"Mama ..." She starts, but then we hear a male voice._

_“Mio! Where are you, Mio?!"_

_"Here, Daddy!" The little girl speaks happily._

_She’s happy? So why the sad face just before? She said 'Mama', so something happened to her mother? But ... It's not like I could just intrude like that, right?_

_''Oh, I'm glad you're safe.'' A very young man with very messy black hair runs up._

_I notice his brown eyes through the blue-framed glasses, and I think they're beautiful. He then sees her eating from the lunchbox and notices me. I bow, greeting him._

_"Hello." I say, returning to normal position._

_'' Hello... Hey, you're not going to tell me that...'' He starts to say, pointing to the lunch box._

_''Here, Papa!'' The girl, who appears to be called Mio, speaks, holding out a piece of omelet. ''It's delicious and it was Onii-chan who did it!”_

_''Really?'' He asks, looking at me. ''Is it okay for her to eat?’'_

_''Well, I wanted to give it to her, so it's okay.'' I say, smiling at the same time I feel my hands shake._

_He then takes the omelet and eats it, surprised too._

_"This is really good." he says, licking his fingers. '' Did you really made everything?''_

_''Yes.'' I reply, looking at him in surprise. ''I'm good at household chores.''_

_I suddenly sneeze and hug myself, starting to shiver with the cold._

_"Hey, don't you have a coat or anything?" He asks, surprised._

_''No, I ... I couldn't bring anything.'' I say, and my belly starts to rumble._

_"Hey, what’s wrong?" He asks, and I lower my face. '' Aren't you going to tell me that the lunch box Mio ate was ... your dinner? ''_

_''I'm fine. I'm going to manage, somehow.'' I say, still with my head down._

_''Then let me escort you home.'' He asks, and I look up, smiling._

_''No need. I don't want to disturb you.'' I say._

_''Onii-chan, here.'' I listen to the girl and look at her, watching her hand me the empty box._

_"Wow, you really ate everything," I say, taking the box and closing it._

_"It was delicious," Mio-chan says, and then yawns. ''Mio sleepy.''_

_''Oh, it's time to put you to sleep.'' The man speaks, taking her in his arm._

_He looks at me and bends slightly._

_''Thank you for keeping an eye on my daughter and feeding her.' he says, embarrassing me._

_"No, no." I say, waving my hands. "I was the one who enjoyed the company she made me, even for a short time._

_"I see." He speaks. ''So, good night.''_

_''Good night.'' I say, watching him turn and start to walk away._

_I start coughing and try to massage myself to fight the cold, in vain. Then I look up, seeing the starry sky through the trees. My belly growls again, which makes me depressed._

_''It's ok, it's ok.'' I say, and then I notice someone approaching._

_By the clothes, he was a policeman._

_"Boy, get up." he says._

_I obey, standing up ..._

_''You can't spend the night here, I must file you now for it. - He speaks, grabbing me by the right arm,_

_“What? But is not even 8 yet.” I say, feeling pain in my arm._

_“Shut up! Don't you dare upset a policeman!” He screams, as I try to get rid of him._

_“Then show me your badge!” I scream, until a hand grabs my shoulder._

_“I would also like to see your badge, officer.” I listen to the man from earlier, Mio-chan's father, and look to the right, seeing him there, behind me, with a badge in his hand. “If it's like this one, we can talk.”_

_The policeman then pushes me, and I end up bumping my back on Mio-chan's father. He then starts running, leaving us there._

_"Are you alright? " He asks, and I pull myself together._

_"Yes, thank you." I answer, taking a deep breath._

_"I'm glad I got there on time." He comments, keeping the credential in his jacket pocket._

_"Why?" I ask, looking at him in surprise. "Why did you come back?"_

_"Hm. I kind of felt indebted to you, because Mio ate your dinner. And she told me something that worried me." He replies, putting his hands in his pants pocket and looking at me._

_I tilt my face, surprised by what he said. Suddenly, I sneeze again and he removes his coat, placing it on my shoulders._

_"Come with me. I would like to buy you dinner, since my daughter ate yours." He says, smiling. "And my name is Satonaka Hiroko, a real detective."_

_\- I understand. - I mean, laughing. - I'm Kunogi HaruYuki. Nice to meet you._

**…**

When 7 pm, I go to the kitchen, choosing two frozen lasagna for lunch/dinner and placing them in the electric oven, while I take a 1.5 liter Coca-Cola, ketchup and mayonnaise from the refrigerator.

With my food in hand, I go back to the computer, where I eat while watching two episodes of anime that just came out on the internet and when I finish, I make the initial preparations for today's Live Streaming.

**…**

_"Good night. My name is Katsuki and we are currently preparing for the daily Live Streaming. According to the poll, the game chosen is Rise of the Tomb Raider, and I will be playing on my XBox 360…"_

**~ x ~**

_I can't believe!_

I was forced to move out of my old apartment just because one of the neighbors tested positive for Covid-19 and as he used to hug everyone in the building, he may have infected more people. I at least got tested this morning and it was negative.

But the problem is that because of the pandemic, I was one of the people taking 'extra vacation' from the restaurant where I work as a cook. But thanks to an employee, I found a house to rent in a quiet neighborhood in Detroit. That morning, I paid a visit with the real estate agent, and I immediately decide to move there, already providing the payment for 6 months of rent.

"Thank you very much, Mr Nikiforov." I hear the employee say, her voice muffled by the mask on her face. "We wish you to feel at ease in your new home."

"Thank you." I say, also wearing a mask, while carrying Makkachin in my arms, the Poodle puppy I adopted because of the pandemic.

Suddenly, Makkachin starts to bark, and I start to hear other barks coming from the neighboring house. I enter my new home, watching everything ready for me to live there with her and leave her on the floor, smiling when I see her start exploring her new home. I put food and water for her, and start preparing my lunch.

Although cooking just for myself is a little sad. If only I had the company of a cute boy...

**...**

One of the things I like to watch on the internet is a YouTube channel about games called Katsuki, which has a bowl of Katsudon, a delicious Japanese dish as a profile picture that I tried to prepare, but it didn't work out very well. I like Katsuki not for the content but for his soft voice, which since when I accidentally accessed one of his streaming licenses, is able to help me sleep well, something that even insomnia remedies could not achieve such a result. 

The blame for my insomnia is the pandemic. Because of that, I become one of the biggest sponsors of the channel through his Patreon, although I use lives only to sleep.

**…**

The days pass quietly, until one morning when, when opening the backyard door for Makkachin to do her needs, I put food and water for her and see return, not a small brown Poodle, but two.

I blink twice and rub my eyes, not believing what I'm seeing. But in fact, there are two dogs there, eating and drinking water.

And I can easily identify Makkachin because of the pink collar and I see that the other Poodle has a blue collar with a bone-shaped pendant, where the name Vicchan is written, over a cell phone number.

"Vicchan?" I ask, smiling when I see him bark once and wag his little tail. "Nice to meet you, Vicchan. I'm Victor. Now, where did you come from, boy?"

I pick up my phone and call the number on the collar, but the call isn't complete. I try more often, but the result is the same.

I realize that Vicchan and Makkachin play together in the yard and disappear for hours, but I don't worry, because the walls surrounding my house are high and the exit gate to the street is wooden, preventing the possibility of her going out alone .

It happens for days. But then, one day, I panic when I realize it's been hours since I last saw the two Poodles. I go to my yard, looking around.

"Makkachin!" I exclaim, terrified.

But to my surprise, I hear barks coming ... from the neighboring house?

"Eh? Vicchan?" I listen and widen my eyes when I see Makkachin and Vicchan appear among the plants, where I notice that there is a hole in the ground, near the wall for the neighboring house.

I look up and freeze when I see on the top of the wall half a male face with messy black hair and brown eyes behind a pair of blue-framed glasses looking at me in surprise.

"Are you the owner of the little Poodle?" I listen, and I nod. "She comes to play at my house every afternoon with Vicchan."

"Oh! So this is what they do in the afternoon. In the morning, they play at my house." I say, opening a wide smile. "She is called Makkachin and I adopted her not long ago."

"Ah…" The boy says, and I finally get up, so I can see his whole face better and I freeze.

_My god, he's cute!_

"My name is Victor Nikiforov!" I exclaim, extending my hand to him, expecting a squeeze from him, but I see him just looking at me with a frown.

_Ah, I forgot._

_Damn pandemic._

"Nice to meet you, Victor." He says, smiling at me sheepishly. "My name is Yuuri."

**~ x ~**

_Oh my god!_

_What the hell is going on with me?_

First, I'm terrified to hear a voice and see the Poodles running around my yard and ... _disappearing._

But then I find myself admiring looking at a sexy man with silver hair and beautiful blue eyes.

_Oh no. He's my type._

_But ... I don't think he would be interested in me._

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back to my home." I say, biting my bottom lip. "Again, it's nice to meet you, Victor."

"Likewise, Yuuri!" He exclaims again, waving at me with a heart-shaped smile on his face.

Timidly, I wave back, cursing the fact that my face is getting redder and redder.

**…**

After that, I start to meet Victor every day in the afternoon, after having my breakfast in the afternoon. We talk a little daily and I learn that he is a chef at a restaurant that was affected by the pandemic, that he was born in Russia but came to America as a child, that he moved to that house because of the pandemic and that he loved it Makkachin recently for not being alone now that the restaurant has given him 'vacation'. That he thought about being a figure skater as a child, but abandoned it when he got hurt for the third time in a single week, that he has written several cookbooks and is a judge on a cooking television show.

I also end up revealing things about myself, like the fact that I'm Japanese, that I've had Vicchan for almost 10 years, and that he was castrated when I saw Victor's eyes widen, about my anxiety, about my family's hot springs, about the the fact that I am studying online about game development at Wayne State University, smoking, having a small YouTube channel, staying up most of the night and eating frozen food all day.

Victor immediately declares an outrage, which scares me.

"I can't believe you eat all these foods." He says, and I find myself shrugging.

"But it's not like I have someone to eat with." I comment, embarrassed. "Besides, I'm afraid that the food will end up spoiling because of that."

"Ah, I understand perfectly." Victor says, with a sad smile.

And then he opens his eyes wide.

"I have the perfect idea!" He exclaims, startling me. "I just need to prepare food and share it with you!"

"Wait, what ?!" I scream, surprised by what I hear and making him burst out laughing.

**~ x ~**

The face that Yuuri is making is very funny, and I end up laughing at him. Only afterwards, already inside my house, do I realize how rude I was. But even so, I am determined to cook for him. Tomorrow.

The next day, I fight Yuuri in the afternoon, still wearing pajamas and smoking a cigarette. In his hand, there is a glass cup with black liquid, which I think is coffee or tea.

"Good afternoon, Yuuri!" I exclaim, watching him look in my direction and wave at me, hiding a yawn with the mouth that holds the cigarette.

I see Makkachin and Vicchan walk through the hole to his backyard and circle around excitedly. Yuuri crouches down, stroking the Poodles before he finishes smoking and drinking the liquid from the glass, returning to the house with the dogs. I laugh, go back into mine and put the rest of the food I prepared in pots to give him right after.

**...**

"You… were not kidding." Yuuri says, now more awake and watching the plastic bag with 5 pots.

"No." I reply, confident that my food is delicious.

"I think ... that I can eat your food, but I want to return the favor on the weekends, to be fair." He says, looking at me sheepishly. "No. I still want to pay for half the ingredients in addition, after all you are giving me food prepared by a chef."

"Yuuri, you don't have to pay anything. Much of what I use comes from the restaurant where I worked, after all because of the pandemic, they would be spoiled." I say, getting quite excited. "And I don't care if you cook on the weekends. I'll be looking forward to eating what you prepare."

I finish with a wink, making him look flushed.

_Oh my god, how can he be so cute!_

"Okay. Thanks for the food, Victor." He says, taking the bag from the wall. 

"No problem, Yuuri!" I say, smiling at him. "And I'm sorry I laughed at you yesterday."

"Ah, it's okay . I know you didn't mean anything bad." Yuuri dos, waving at me and returning to his house.

**…**

Later, I start to relax in my bed while listening to Katsuki's live streaming today when I end up listening a… barking?

" _What is it, Makkachin?_ " I hear Katsuki's voice on my laptop and I widen my eyes when I suddenly see my Poodle, who was at that very moment at Yuuri's house. " _Sorry, guys, it looks like one of my Poodles wants to eat my dinner. Ah, Vicchan. You too?_ "

The camera then goes back to the game, which is paused and a sequence of noises suggests that Katsuki has moved away from the microphone. I watch the game's paused screen and the chat that starts asking him to show the Poodles and himself. Immediately, I grab my laptop and hurriedly cross my house to my backyard, where I call Yuuri.

" _Eh?_ " I listen at the Live Stream, and then I see Yuuri open his door and look in my direction. "Victor? What's wrong…"

He stops when I turn my laptop over, revealing his Live streaming page with the game still paused. He widens his eyes, clearly not expecting this.

"So ... Makkachin is one of his Poodles?" I ask, seeing him paling.

"No, I… I'm sorry!" He exclaims, quite embarrassed. 

"You mean Vicchan can be mine too?" 

"Wait, what?!" Yuuri exclaims, making me laugh. "Victor!" 

"Aw, Yuuri! You are so cute, I would like to date you!" I say, smiling at him.

I see him look extra red, hiding his face with his hands.

"Are you ... serious?" I ask, whispering to me.

"So seriously I would buy an engagement ring to give you." I say, making him look at me in shock before hiding his face with his hands again.

"I ... I like you too." I listen, which takes me by surprise.

"I'm so happy!" I exclaim, jumping with joy.

"Hmm… do you want to come in?" He asks, looking at me through his fingers. "I have a Live Streaming to continue. "

"Yes, please!"I grab my laptop and return home quickly, changing clothes.

But then, I end up freezing again, as I hear it coming from my laptop.

" _Sorry, guys. I think ... that I got a boyfriend?_ " Wait, what? " _Victor, the gate and the door are unlocked, so you can come in easily._ "

…

" Incidentally, Yuuri. I am VityaNiki on your Patreon. "

Yuuri drops control of the PS4 in shock, as VityaNiki is one of his biggest sponsors.

**~ X ~**

" Vkusno! "Victor exclaims, while eating the Katsudon I prepared for him." Is this what the gods eat?! "

And this time I'm the one laughing, even more excited because Victor agreed to move in when his contract with the real estate company ends.

And when that finally happens, we finally cover up the holes made by the Poodles, as they are no longer needed.

The End


End file.
